


ahoy

by jongens



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants jay
Genre: Falling In Love, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongens/pseuds/jongens
Summary: los piratas tienen costumbres raras.
Relationships: Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 10





	ahoy

**"torney es para bebés"**

jay empezó a contar mentalmente.  
mal le había pedido, o más bien obligado a que le mostrara al pirata el deporte.

apenas habían llegado al campo de juego y harry se había acostado en las bancas y de vez en cuando gritaba frases extrañas que despistaban a los demás jugadores.

  
**"si solo hubieras prestado atención"**

  
el pirata iba a contestar pero vió como un gil emocionado se acercaba a ellos.

**"¡harry! la hada madrina me regaló algunas frutillas ¡son deliciosas!¿quieres?"**

el chico con los ojos delineados sonrió. gil tenía los labios rojos por culpa de esa fruta.

  
se acercó quebrantando el espacio personal del chico y lo besó.

**"dulce"** fue lo primero que dijo al alejarse del rubio.

jay vió eso con el ceño fruncido. no es que ver hombres besándose fuera raro, en la isla y en auradon era de lo más normal.

lo que le molestaba era que harry fuera el que besara a gil. no eran novios así que no tenía derecho a hacerlo o esa era su opinión al respecto. 

**_“solo eso me molesta, no estoy celoso... para nada”_** pensó tratando de auto convencerse.

el rubio se alejó ruborizado y con una sonrisa tímida. **"entonces no quieres"**

**"nou pero"** dijo lamiendo sus labios. **"delicioso sabor"**

el hijo de jafar no lo soportó más y tosió falsamente, llamando la atención de los muchachos.

harry solo rodó los ojos y gil le sonrió.  
no había día que no sonriera.

**"hola jay, traje algunas frutillas, son pocas pero ¿quieres?**

**"si, gracias"**

agarró una provocando que sus dedos se rozaran, se miraron por unos segundos y sonrieron. 

  
unos segundos después gil fue arrastrado por evie, al parecer iban a cocinar galletas y la peliazul quería que el chico probara más dulces.

se habían vuelto buenos amigos, ambos eran similares, eran amables y dulces con todo el mundo. 

  
volviendo a quedarse solo con harry no pude evitar preguntarle.

 **"¿por qué besas a gil?"** esperaba no haber sonado celoso porque no lo estaba, solo era curiosidad.

**"¿te molesta jay?"** la sonrisa engreída se transformó en una mueca molesta.

**"¡¿qué!? nooo para nada"** dijo agitando las manos y negando rápidamente.

**"mejor, no pensé que fueras tan tonto como para hacerlo"**

**"si bueno pero ¿por qué lo haces? digo, son solo amigos"**

**"no lo entenderías, es algo de piratas"**

**"¿piratas? nunca te he visto besar a uma"**

**"¿bromeas? me cortaría la lengua y la usaría como adorno"**

  
jay soltó una risa.

**"es cierto pero entonces..."**

**"mira"** harry se acercó un poco más, pareciendo más serio de repente.  
**"es un pacto de piratas hombres para reforzar la amistad y demostrar confianza"**

  
el hijo de jafar levantó la ceja de forma inquisitiva hacia el pirata, quien parecía honesto, de alguna manera.

jay suspiró. los piratas eran muchos más íntimos de lo que había pensado.

**"oh y solo besas a gil porque es tu mejor amigo"**

**"exacto"** colocó su mano en el mentón ehuxo un gesto pensativo. "deberían implementarlo en auradon" sonrió de forma malévola. tenía una idea   
**"en realidad, deberías implementarlo con gil"**

  
jay se ahogó con la frutilla. **"¿por qué?"**

 **"de alguna manera a gil le agradas, deberías demostrarle que tú también lo haces"** dijo con esa amplia sonrisa. **"adiós jay"**

el castaño se quedó parado allí y pensando en eso

☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️

  
mal, evie, carlos, uma, gil, harry y el rey ben estaban en el bosque comiendo las galletas que habían preparado la peliazul con ayuda del rubio.

**"están deliciosas. no puedo creer que nunca hayamos comido estas en la isla"**

**"me alegro que ahora podamos hacerlo todos juntos"** contestó mal.

todos asintieron, estaban muy felices de que derrumbaran la barrera y con ella la discriminación.

**"ahoy camaradas"**  
un jay con trenzas al estilo de uma se hizo presente.

  
la hija de úrsula saltó de su asiento.  
**"¿se está burlando de mí?¡¿cuál es mi nombre?!"**

**"¡uma!"** respondieron todos algo asustados.

**"¿qué? no"** dijo jay en forma de defensa y buscando a gil.

el chico lo miraba atentamente mientras se comía una galleta. el castaño le sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia el.

**"hola"** sonrió gil. olía a galletas de mantequilla y chocolate.  
jay podía jurar que amaría oler ese aroma por siempre, dió un paso adelante.  
**"me agradas"** le susurró a centímetros de su rostro para luego besarlo.

todos estaban en silencio, claramente sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo.

el hijo de jafar estaba besando al hijo de gastón. si alguien dijera que en auradon no pasaban cosas interesantes sería una gran blasfemia.

el castaño fue el primero en alejarse con una sonrisa ocupando todo su rostro. su felicidad duró segundos hasta que la estruendosa risa de harry llenó el lugar.

**"ay jay, jay, no puedo creer que hayas caído"**

  
el nombrado lo miró confundido.

**"eso del pacto de piratas no existe"**

uma lo miró mal y le pegó en el brazo.

jay se sonrojó violentamente.  
mataría a harry.

gil estaba sonrojado y sorprendido pero tímidamente llevó sus manos al rostro de jay y lo atrajo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

  
**"ahoy, también me agradas"**

**"ahoy"** murmuró para luego devolverle el beso.

jay seguía queriendo golpear a harry pero muy en el fondo sabía que debía agradecerle.


End file.
